A Chance For Neko
by BakaNekoItaly
Summary: AU- Ludwig was heading home from work, when he found a young neko named Feliciano. Not wanting the boy to live on the streets, Ludwig takes him in.
1. Chapter 1

Ludwig was walking home after a hard days work. He was worn out and just wanted to get home quickly. But as he walked past an alley, he heard something hit the wall and then a low groan. He glanced into the alley. He heard something moving, but he didn't know what it was, so he decided to call out.

"Hello? Is someone there?" He heard more movement and a trash can flipped over, then it got quiet. He hesitated, but then walked into the alley. He glanced around the dumpster and saw a huge wooden box. The lid was crooked, as if something got in there. With caution, he took a step toward the box and moved the lid off. As soon as he did, a boy sprang out and went into a corner, cowering in fear.

"Please don't hurt me! I-I wasn't going to stay long, I was going to leave in the morning!" Ludwig was confused at first but he walked over.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He stopped short when the boy looked at him, and his eyes widened. The boy was only wearing a long white shirt with long sleeves. But that's not what caught Ludwig's attention. It was the boy's brown cat ears. He didn't notice them at first but when the boy looked at him his ears stood up. So they were definitely real. He looked down at the boy's legs, and sure enough, there was a brown cat tail. He had never seen anyone like him. Was he the only one?

The boy was staring at Ludwig. He stood up slowly and tilted his head to the side. He walked over to Ludwig slowly and sniffed him. Ludwig blushed and pushed him away.

"W-What the hell are you doing!?"

"Sniffing. I smelled something sweet, so I thought it was coming from you. Turns out I was right." The boy smiled. "My name is Feliciano. What's your name?"

Ludwig was confused at his sudden change in behavior, but he answered anyway.

"I'm Ludwig."

"Nice to meet you Ludwig!" Feliciano smiled as his tail wagged a bit. Ludwig sighed.

"Earlier you said you were going to stay here until morning. Does that mean you have no where to live?" he asked, receiving a nod from Feliciano. He ran his hand through his hair. He probably could bring him home, but he didn't know how his brother would react. More than likely he would scare the poor boy. But he decided that was the best option. He didn't want him living on the streets.

"Do you want to come live with me? I don't want you out on these streets, it's dangerous." Feliciano stared at him in amazement.

"R-Really? You'll let me live with you?"

Ludwig smiled and nodded. The boy smiled and gave Ludwig a tight hug.

"This is fantastic! Grazie, Ludwig!"

Ludwig blushed and tried to push him off, but he had a death hold on him. Ludwig sighed and gave up. He took the boy home.

When they got home, Feliciano went off to explore the whole house. Ludwig went to the living room. He picked up the phone and called one of his friends.

"Hello?" he heard a soft reply on the phone.

"Hey Kiku, may I ask you something?"

"Hai, go ahead."

"What are those things in your manga called, the people with cat ears and cat tails?"

"Nekos. May I ask why you wanted to know this? You never showed interest in it before."

Ludwig sighed. "I found one on my way home today. His name is Feliciano."

There was a long silence. Then Kiku asked, "Did you find one that looked like him named Lovino?"

"No."

"Someone else must have him then."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember that lab that got closed down a few months ago? They were doing experiments on two boys, named Feliciano and Lovino. When the lab got shut down they just threw them out on the streets cause no one wanted them."

"That's terrible."

"Hai, I know. It's quite odd that they would be separated though. May I come over tomorrow and see Feliciano?"

"Sure, I don't mind."

"Arigato. Good night Ludwig."

"Good night Kiku."

As he hung up, Feliciano came running in the room. He looked around excitedly and Ludwig couldn't help but smile at him. He sat down on the couch and looked at him.

"Hey Feliciano, can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing, Ludwig." Feliciano said as he sat down beside him. He laid down, with his head in Ludwig's lap as he stared up at him with his bright amber eyes. Ludwig blushed faintly.

"What happened to your brother? I called a friend of mine, he told me what happened to you two."

Feliciano sighed sadly. "I wish I knew that too. He went to get food one morning and he never came back. I think someone took him in, like you did with me."

"I see," was all Ludwig said. He began to pet him softly and Feliciano purred. It was nice and quiet for a few moments. Or it was until the front door slammed open.

"Ludwig! I'm home!" Feliciano's ears twitched and he sat up. Ludwig facepalmed.

"Ve~ Who's that?"

Soon, Gilbert walked in and saw the neko sitting on the couch. They stared at each other for a while.

"What the hell!?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell!?"

Feliciano's tail poofed out and he crawled into Ludwig's lap, clinging to him for dear life. Ludwig looked at Gilbert with what he hoped was a calm face.

"Hallo Gilbert. This is Feliciano. He's vas living on the streets, so I decided to let him stay here." Ludwig said as Gilbert approached the scared neko. He reached out and tugged on one of Feliciano's ears, making him meow in pain.

"Holy... Ludwig, those are real!" Gilbert exclaimed, still tugging on his ears. Feliciano let out a low groan and smacked Gilbert's hand away.

"D-Don't pull them, it hurts!"

"Haha, he's feisty! This might be fun!" Gilbert said as he grinned at Feliciano. Ludwig glared at his older brother.

"He's not a toy, Glibert. That means don't pull his ears or anything. Treat him kindly, he was an experiment."

"Ja, I know. I saw it on T.V." Gilbert replied as he walked to the kitchen. Feliciano still had a death grip on Ludwig and he had tears at the corner of his eyes. Ludwig wiped them away.

"Are you tired?" He asked, receiving a yawn and a nod from Feliciano. He got up slowly, putting Feliciano on his feet. He led the brown-haired boy to the guest bedroom, which would now be the neko's room. He opened the door and Feliciano ran over to the bed. He sat down and stared at Ludwig. Ludwig stared back. Neither said anything.

"What?"

"Sleep with me."

Ludwig felt his face heat up.

"S-Sleep with you!?" Ludwig asked in disbelief. Feliciano nodded and smiled at Ludwig.

"I don't like sleeping by myself. And plus, it's warmer when someone's sleeping beside you," Feliciano said and Ludwig sighed.

Oh... That's what he meant, Ludwig thought.

"Nein. You need to get used to sleeping on your own," He said, watching as Feliciano's ears flatten to his head.

"Alright... Good night."

"Guten Nacht."

...

When Ludwig woke up the next morning, a certain little neko was sleeping beside him. He just stared at the boy and sighed. He got up, took a shower and went to cook breakfast.

His brother stumbled down as soon as breakfast was finished. Feliciano was right behind him.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Chocolate and Kalte Plate," Ludwig said, noticing Feliciano's ears perk up at the word chocolate.

After they were done eating, Ludwig left Gilbert to do the dishes. He walked to the living room with Feliciano following him.

"Why Were sleeping in my bed this morning?" He asked, noticing Feliciano's ears flatten. Feliciano looked down, his hands fiddling with the him of his sleeves.

"I don't like sleeping alone."

Ludwig was about to say something, but there was a knock on the door. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Oh, hallo Kiku."

"Konnichiwa."

Feliciano peeked out the living room. Kiku noticed him and smiled. Ludwig let him in and Kiku walked over to Feliciano.

"Konnichiwa Feliciano."

"Ciao," Feliciano said, tilting his head.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Kiku."

"Ciao Kiku." Feliciano said, smiling at the Japanese man. Kiku gave a bag to Ludwig.

"What are these?"

"Clothes. I figured he would need some," Kiku said, motioning to what Feliciano was wearing. Ludwig smiled and thanked him.

...

After talking for a good hour and a half, Kiku left. Then a true terror came for Feliciano. It was one of Gilbert's friends, a member of the Bad Touch Trio. He was a blonde, Frenchman, and his name was Francis.

"Gilbert! Where are you?" He asked as he walked in. He walked in the living room and saw Feliciano playing with a ball of yarn. He smiled and laughed.

"What have we here? He's quite cute."

"Oh hallo Francis. Don't touch him, he's Ludwig's boy-" Gilbert was cut off by a shoe hitting the back of his head.

"Don't spread such lies!" Ludwig yelled. Feliciano had already stopped playing with the yarn and was now staring at Francis.

"Ciao, I'm Feliciano."

"I'm Francis," he said as he kneeled in front of him. Feliciano stared at him and tilted his head.

"Oh my, how adorable! Hey, can I have him?"

"Nein!" Ludwig glared at Francis. "Both of you, go somewhere! I don't need you two scaring Feliciano!"

Of course the two didn't listen, and soon it became too much for the little neko.


	3. Chapter 3

It began with Francis and Gilbert verbally teasing him, which Feliciano took well even if it did scare him a bit. He was also fine when Francis began to pet him. It was when Francis decided to test something that all hell broke loose.

"Hey Feli, is your tail sensitive?" Francis asked, using the nickname he gave him. Feliciano tensed up a bit.

"N-No..." Feliciano stuttered.

"Oh? Are you sure?" he asked. Feliciano didn't say anything, which only encouraged Francis. Gilbert smiled.

"Try it Francis!" Gilbert laughed.

"No. Leave him alone you two."

"Aw, come on Ludwig we're only having fun!" Francis said as he slowly reached for Feliciano's tail.

"Francis, I said no!"

Francis ignored him and pulled Feliciano's tail. The neko let out a high pitched yowl that made them cover their ears. Feliciano scratched Francis cheek and bolted away from him.

"Ow! My beautiful face!" Francis cried as he held his cheek. Gilbert just stared at Francis in surprise.

"Whoa, your cheek is bleeding!"

Feliciano was hiding behind the couch, a low growl coming from his throat. Ludwig glanced at his hand, seeing claws where his fingernails were only moments ago.

"Apparently he has retractable claws," he said. He didn't really see any need to be scared, he hadn't done anything to him after all.

Gilbert got up and began to walk over to Feliciano. Feliciano growled louder.

"Hey Feli, calm down! We're were just teasing you," Gilbert said, which only made Feliciano hiss. Gilbert reached his hand out and Feliciano swiped at it. Gilbert pulled his hand back, almost getting scratched by those sharp claws.

"Man, he's really pissed!"

None of them had seen Francis move until he had tackled Feliciano. Feliciano's tail poofed out and he began to cry. Then he let out a weird cat wail which made them cringe from how loud it was. Feliciano kept wailing as tears poured from his eyes.

"Fratello! Fratello! Help me! They're hurting me!" He cried. This made Ludwig confused. They hadn't really hurt him, it was only simple teasing. Then he remembered he was an experiment. This might've brought back some painful memories. He got up and walked to him. He kneeled down and hugged him. Feliciano hugged back, earning a gasp from Francis and Gilbert.

"Hey no fair! Why did he let you approach him?" Francis whined.

"Probably because I didn't tease him!" Feliciano kept clinging to Ludwig. Ludwig notice his claws shrink back to fingernails. It looked painful but it didn't seem to bother Feliciano. Gilbert sighed.

"Well I'm bored now! Let's go hang out with Antonio!"

"Okay!" And with that they both walked out the door. Ludwig growled in frustration. If they had just done that to begin with, Feliciano wouldn't be a crying mess.

...

It took an hour to calm Feliciano down. Now they both were on the couch. Feliciano was asleep, his head resting in Ludwig's lap. Ludwig was petting him soothingly. Feliciano's ears twitched as the door banged open and he opened his eyes slowly. Ludwig sighed in annoyance as Francis and Gilbert walked back in.

"Didn't you say you were going to hang out with Antonio?" Ludwig asked, still petting Feliciano.

"We were but he said he was busy."

"Yea. Apparently he got a pet cat." Francis commented. "We wanted to see it, but he didn't want us scaring it."

"I see."

Feliciano sat up slowly and looked at them. Well actually, he was glaring at them. Francis noticed this.

"Aw Feli, don't be mad! I was just teasing you," he said, earning a growl from the brown-haired neko.

"Please Feli? I'm really sorry!" Francis said, looking at Feliciano sadly. Ludwig glared at Francis, knowing he was just pretending to be sad. Feliciano stopped growling and his ears flattened.

"Okay... I forgive you. Please don't be sad Francis." Feliciano said, receiving a smile from Francis.

"Really? Oh, thank you Feli!" Francis hugged him, and Feliciano hugged back. Francis pat Feliciano's head, earning a purr from him. Ludwig kept glaring at him and Francis grinned at him.

"What is it Ludwig? Jealous?"

"Nein! Why would I be jealous!?" Feliciano pulled away from Francis and looked at Ludwig thoughtfully.

"Well he is your boyfriend-"

"He is not!" Ludwig glared at his brother, "Quit trying to say he is!"

Feliciano giggled a bit. They looked at him and Ludwig smiled. He was rather cute when he giggled.

"Well it's getting late. You better get home Francis."

"Yea. See ya Gilbert!"

"Bye."

After Francis left, Ludwig walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Feliciano followed him and sat at the table.

"What are you going to make Ludwig?"

"Wurst," he replied, noticing Feliciano scrunch his nose up. "What?"

"Don't you know how to make pasta?" he asked.

"No. Do you?"

"Sadly, no. We never cooked at the lab. We were lucky if we even got fed," he said. Even though he said it like it was no big deal, it broke Ludwig's heart a bit. How could anybody treat such a sweet boy that way? He went back to cooking, deciding to change the subject.

"What was your childhood like Feliciano?" he asked. There was a long silence. He looked at him and noticed Feliciano was staring at the table.

"What's wrong?"

"Um... Tell me about your childhood instead."

"Why?" Feliciano got quiet again.

"Feliciano... How long had you been in that lab?"

"Since I was little. When Grandpa died, they took us in to experiment on. Nobody really wanted us."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

...

As Ludwig was getting ready for bed, he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in."

Feliciano peeked in. Ludwig sighed, already knowing what the neko wanted.

"Ludwig? May I sleep with you?"

"Ja, why not," he said, noticing Feliciano eyes brightened.

"Really?" he asked, receiving a nod from Ludwig. He ran over and tackled hug Ludwig, knocking him over on the bed.

"Grazie Ludwig!"

Ludwig sighed. As they finally got situated Ludwig turned the lamp off.

"Good night Feliciano."

"Good night Ludwig," Feliciano said as he snuggled close to Ludwig. Ludwig rubbed Feliciano's head until he finally fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Ludwig woke up to an empty bed, which was unusual. He got up and got dressed. When he walked downstairs, he noticed it was empty to. The house was unusually quiet.

"Where is Feliciano?" he asked himself and went to Glibert's room. He knocked on the door, receiving silence.

"Gilbert?" he asked as he opened the door. His room was empty.

"What the hell..."

Just then the door downstairs slammed open. He sighed and walked downstairs again. When he got to the last step, he was greeted by a strong hug.

"Ludwig!"

"Hey Feliciano," he said. He looked at Gilbert. "Didn't think to leave a note, stupid bastard."

"Don't blame me, Feli wanted to go for a walk! I figured you would get mad if I let him leave on his own so I went with him."

"Whatever. Let's make breakfast."

"Yay!"

...

"We'll be back later, okay Feliciano? Don't answer the door."

"Okay. Have fun at work!"

After they left, Feliciano just sat there for a while. Even though he was part cat, he got lonely easily. He walked around for a bit, then went to Ludwig's room. He walked to the bed and laid down. He breathed in deeply, noticing the pillow smelled just like Ludwig. He smiled. He loved the way Ludwig smelled. He didn't know what it was, it was just a nice scent. He closed his eyes, just beginning to drift off when he heard a knock on the door. He got up and ran to the door.

He knew he wasn't suppose to answer it, and he wasn't going to. But when he looked through the peephole, he saw it was Kiku. He opened the door and hugged him.

"Ciao Kiku!" he said cheerfully. Kiku looked uncomfortable, but he didn't try to push him off.

"Feliciano please get off. You're in my personal space."

"Oh sorry!" Feliciano let go and smiled at him. "Ludwig and Gilbert are at work."

"Yes, I know. Ludwig stopped by my house and asked if I would come keep you company."

"Really? That's fantastic!" Feliciano said, resisting the urge to hug him again. They talked for a while, but soon a silence hung in the air, making Feliciano uncomfortable. He was about to ask something but Kiku beat him to it.

"Feliciano, do you know what happened to your brother?" Kiku asked. Feliciano shook his head and looked away sadly.

"He went to get food for us and he never came back."

"I see. Do you think someone took him in?"

"I-I hope so! I would hate to think that my brother is out on the streets by himself with no one to care for him while I'm being taken care of!" Feliciano cried, tears brimming the corner of his eyes. Kiku gave him a small smile.

"Don't cry Feliciano. Would you like to go look for him?"

"Si! Can we really go look for him Kiku?" Feliciano asked, his tail wagging happily.

"Sure. Come on."

"Yay!"

...

When Ludwig returned later that day, Gilbert was already home from work. Kiku was still there, he was in the living room with Feliciano. Feliciano was sleeping, curled up in the rocking chair. Kiku looked at Ludwig and got up.

"Welcome home, Ludwig."

"Danke Kiku. I hope he wasn't too hard to take care of."

"He's a ball of energy. He's like a kitten." Kiku then got a serious face. "We found his brother."

"Really? Please tell me you didn't bring him here. The last thing we need is another neko."

"No, we didn't. We didn't even talk to him. He was with someone else."

"I see."

"Ludwig...?"

The both looked at Feliciano as he stretched and looked at Ludwig sleepily. He smiled.

"Did you have a good day at work?"

"Yes. Did you have fun today?"

"Si! Kiku and me had lots of fun!" Feliciano said as he ran over to Ludwig and hugged him. Ludwig smiled and pat his head, earning a purr from him.

"Well I will take my leave. Sayonara."

"Bye Kiku."

"See ya!"

After Kiku left Ludwig went to make dinner. Feliciano followed him like he always did. Ludwig smiled at him.

"Guess what Feliciano. I stopped by an Italian restaurant on my way home. They gave me a recipe for pasta," Ludwig said, noticing Feliciano's ears perked up at the word pasta.

"Really!?"

"Ja. I'm going to try to make it."

"Yay!"

When he finished making it, Ludwig served the pasta, which Gilbert just stared at.

"Eat up, Bruder." Ludwig said and Gilbert sighed. Feliciano was already eating his pasta, and he looked so happy.

"Is it good Feliciano?"

"Si!"

Ludwig sat down and started to eat as well.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks have passed now. Ludwig has gotten use to living with Feliciano. Aside from having to always protect him from Gilbert and Francis, it was quite fun to live with him.

It was a sunny afternoon. Ludwig was sitting on the back porch, watching Feliciano play in the backyard. Gilbert came on the back porch and sat on the swing. He just stared at the ground with a serious look on his face. Ludwig looked at him.

"Something bothering you?" he asked as he looked back at Feliciano, who was currently climbing up a tree.

"Ja. Antonio hasn't been hanging out with me and Francis as much and he won't let us in his house cause of his cat. It's frustrating!"

"I can't say I blame him for not letting you two see his cat, especially after the way you treated Feliciano."

"But he doesn't know that! I think he's hiding something, and I'm going to find out what it is!"

"Fine, whatever. You might make him mad though."

"I don't care, I really want to know."

"A-Ah! L-Ludwig!"

They both looked toward Feliciano, who was clinging upside down to a branch. Ludwig got up but Gilbert grabbed his wrist. Ludwig glared at him, but Gilbert just grinned at him.

"Feli, your part cat! If you fall you'll land on all fours!" Gilbert called out to him.

"I-It doesn't work that way! Ludwig please come help me!" Feliciano cried. Ludwig jerked his wrist away from Gilbert's grip and walked over. He looked up at Feliciano.

"Uncurl your legs from the branch and let go. I'll catch you," Ludwig said. Feliciano looked at him in fear and clung tighter to the branch.

"N-No way! What if I'm to heavy and you drop me," Feliciano said, earning an annoyed look from Ludwig.

"Feliciano, I won't drop you. You barely weigh anything. Just let go, I promise I'll catch you," Ludwig said and Feliciano bit his lip. He uncurled his legs and his tail poofed out when his lower body dropped, leaving his hands to hold his weight. He looked down at Ludwig with uncertainty. Ludwig just nodded, showing him that it was okay. Feliciano closed his eyes and let go. He expected to hit the ground, but he felt strong arms instead. He opened his eyes slowly.

"See? Told you I would catch you," Ludwig said as Feliciano smiled at him. Feliciano hugged him tightly.

"Grazie Ludwig!"

"You're welcome," he said as he put Feliciano down. Feliciano let go and ran to the porch.

"Let's have pasta!"

...

Later, there was a knock on the door. Gilbert went to answer it and Ludwig just kept petting Feliciano as he read. Feliciano was currently taken a nap. Gilbert walked back in with a confused face. Ludwig looked at him.

"What?"

"It's Antonio."

"So?"

"And he's not alone," as Antonio walked in, followed by another boy. He looked like Feliciano, except more angrier and his curl was on the opposite side of his head. His amber eyes immediately locked onto Feliciano. He ran over and kneeled down. He poked his forehead.

"Wake up idiota!" he shouted at him. Feliciano opened his eyes slowly. His eyes widened when he saw his brother in front of him.

"Lovino!" he cried happily as he tackled his brother. He hugged him tightly as Lovino tried to push him off.

"H-Hey let go of me!"

Ludwig looked at Antonio. He was watching to two brothers with interest.

"Antonio, how long have you had him?"

"Few weeks," Antonio said with a smile. "If I knew his brother was here, I would have brought Lovino over sooner."

Gilbert just sighed. "So this is why you wouldn't let us see your cat?" Gilbert asked as Antonio looked at him.

"Si. I didn't want you two bothering him. He has quite a temper."

"No I don't!" Lovino growled at him. Antonio just smiled.

"See what I mean?"

"Lovino! I'm so happy! I saw you a few weeks ago with him but we didn't come talk to you," Feliciano said. Lovino glared at him and hit him over the head.

"Ow! What was that for fratello!?" Feliciano asked as he held his head.

"Bastardo! You should have came and talked to me! I was worried about you!" Lovino said, his tail twitching in annoyance. Ludwig just watched, not sure what to do. He actually expected Feliciano's brother to be sweet just like him, but he was the exact opposite. Feliciano tilted his head.

"You were actually worried? That makes me so happy to hear," Feliciano said as he hugged Lovino once again.

"Ugh, Feliciano, let go!"

Antonio laughed. "Wow! They are very entertaining when they are together!"

"I guess so," Ludwig said. That made Lovino turn his attention to him. He pushed Feliciano off him and crawled over to Ludwig and studied him intently. Ludwig just stared back at him.

"I don't like you," Lovino said as he looked away. Ludwig blinked a few times.

"Lovino! Don't say you don't like him. You don't even know him," Antonio scolded him, which made Lovino glare at him.

"Shut up bastardo! I can decide to dislike whoever I want!"

Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose. This was becoming very insane quickly.

They stayed for a few hours before Antonio finally took Lovino home. Feliciano was already curled up in Ludwig's bed as he put his pajama's on. Feliciano was smiling at him.

"What?"

"Lovino was actually having fun today. It's been a while since he's had this much fun." Ludwig gave him a doubtful look.

"He seemed angry most of the time, are you sure he was having fun?" Ludwig asked. Feliciano nodded. Ludwig just shrugged and crawled into bed. He turned the lamp off and laid down.

He felt Feliciano snuggle close to him and grab his hand. Ludwig blushed but he gave Feliciano's hand a gentle squeeze. They fell asleep while holding hands.


	6. Chapter 6

Feliciano was at home alone. Gilbert and Ludwig were at work, and Kiku was unable to come over. Feliciano was bored to say the least. He wandered around the house a bit, ate a snack and laid around. He went up to Ludwig's room and curled up in the blankets and took a short nap.

When he woke up he decided to go exploring. He changed his clothes and left the house. He notices all the weird stares he was getting. He stared down at his feet, feeling self conscious. He never really got use to all the stares. He heard a whistle behind him. He looked behind him to see who had whistled.

...

When Ludwig got home, he instantly knew something was wrong.

"Feliciano? I'm home," he called out, not receiving an answer. He checked all the rooms of the house, but found no sign of Feliciano. He went to the backyard. Feliciano wasn't there either. He heard the front door open.

"Ludwig! Feliciano! I'm home!"

Ludwig went back to the living room. Gilbert looked at him.

"What's wrong, Ludwig?" he asked when he saw the grim look on his younger brother's face.

"Feliciano is gone," Ludwig said quietly. Gilbert's eyes widened.

"Seriously? Come on, let's go look for him."

They left the house, immediately heading for Kiku's house. When they got there, they knocked on the door. Kiku opened the door, and quickly noticed something was wrong.

"What's wrong? Has something terrible happened?"

"Ja, Feliciano is missing. Will you help us look for him?"

"Hai," Kiku replied as he stepped out his house. They all split up, heading in different directions.

Ludwig headed to the spot where he first found Feliciano. It seemed untouched, so he kept walking. He decided it would be best to shout for him.

"Feliciano! Feliciano are you here?" he called out, getting no answer. Suddenly, an object caught his eyes. He walked over and picked it up, his eyes widening. It was Feliciano's collar. Ludwig felt something inside him break. Why was Feliciano's collar here? He stood up, breaking into a run.

"Feliciano! Feliciano, answer me, please!" he yelled, still getting no answer. He sighed sadly, and headed back to Kiku's house. When he got back to Kiku's house he saw both Kiku and Gilbert there. No Feliciano.

"So you didn't find him either?" Kiku asked. Ludwig held out the collar.

"That's Feli's collar!" Gilbert said, his eyes widening. Ludwig just nodded and Kiku looked away.

"That's never a good sign. Let's just hope it accidently came off. You two better get home, it's getting late."

Ludwig and Gilbert went home. When they got there, there was still no sign of Feliciano. Ludwig didn't know what he was feeling, except that it was a very hollow feeling. Gilbert looked at him worriedly.

"Ludwig, go lay down and get some rest. If Feli isn't back tomorrow morning, I'll go to the police station." Ludwig just glared at him.

"You really think the police will care? They won't! They threw Feliciano on the street because no one wanted him! You really think they will care that he's missing!?"

"We'll never know until we try! Now go get some damn sleep!" Gilbert glared at Ludwig. "I don't care if they won't care. They are going to help us find Feliciano whether they like it or not."

Ludwig just stared at his brother, surprised by how determined he was. He sighed and looked away.

"Fine. Good night Gilbert."

"Good night Ludwig."

Ludwig went to his bedroom and changed into his pajamas. He looked at his bed, noticing the covers were a little messy. Feliciano must have taken a nap. He laid down and turned the lamp off. He pulled the covers over him, noticing they smelled like Feliciano. He felt his heart snap in half. He let the tears fall freely. He kept crying until he finally fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A week passed. Still no sign of Feliciano. Ludwig was worried about him. When Antonio and Lovino came by one day, Ludwig told them what happened. Lovino practically broke down. Ludwig was surprised that Lovino actually cried. Gilbert was thrown out of the police station three times. They didn't care that Feliciano went missing. Ludwig sighed as he walked around. He went out everyday, just to see if he could find Feliciano. He even kept Feliciano's collar with him at all times.

He was out with Kiku when he heard some men talking.

"How is he? Is he responding at all?"

"No, he keeps calling for some man. Lud-something. I don't know the name."

He didn't pay no mind to it until Kiku stopped him. They listened in.

"Have you found his brother?"

"We have, but he's always accompanied by some man. We can't take him if that man is with him."

"I see."

Ludwig looked at Kiku with wide eyes. Kiku nodded. They walked off quickly.

"Kiku... They have Feliciano, don't they?"

"I think so. It may be a coincidence though."

"There's no way that's a coincidence!"

Kiku sighed.

"We need a plan. If they are the ones who have Feliciano, we don't want to be unprepared."

"Ja. Let's head to my house. I'll ask Gilbert to call Francis and Antonio over."

"Okay."

...Feliciano's POV...

My mind was hazy. I could never stay awake long enough. They always drugged me. I heard them coming. They jerked me from my cage. I didn't respond. They injected another drug in me. Everything was foggy. I just wanted to see one person again. I missed him.

"Ludwig..."

"Who's that? Can you tell us?" One of the men asked me.

"Ludwig..." I said.

"Yes? Will you tell us who that is?" He asked again.

"Ludwig... Please come save me..."

They shoved me back in my cage. I kept calling out to Ludwig, hoping he could hear me...

Hoping he could save me...


	8. Chapter 8

_How long has it been? Is he ever coming for me? They keep hurting me, they keep testing drugs on me. I want out. Ludwig help me..._

_You have betrayed my trust..._

_I'm withdrawing myself from the world... To end my pain and suffering..._

_..._

They have figured out where they kept Feliciano. Now they we're going to save him. Lovino wanted to do it as soon as they figured out where they were keeping his brother. But they needed a plan, which Lovino reluctantly agreed to.

They were standing outside the building. It was an old warehouse. Kiku looked at Lovino uncertainly.

"Will you be able to make it to Antonio without them catching you?"

"I'm sure I can. What's the problem? Aren't Gilbert and Francis hiding along the way in case I do get caught?"

"Yes," Kiku looked at Ludwig. "Are you ready?"

"Ja."

Lovino ran to the front of the warehouse. He let out a high pitch wail, hoping to catch their attention. A few moments later the men ran out, noticing the neko instantly.

"Look! He's here! Get him!"

Lovino took off like a rocket, the men running after him. Kiku and Ludwig ran to into the warehouse. It appeared to have many rooms. It even had an upstairs.

"I'll check upstairs. Can you get all the rooms down here?" Kiku asked.

"Ja."

They split up, checking rooms. It wasn't long until Ludwig found one with a cage in it. In that cage, Feliciano was laying there. Ludwig felt fear shoot through him. Feliciano's eyes were open, but they had no life in them. He was staring at nothing.

"F-Feliciano?" Ludwig asked as he approached. He got no answer. Feliciano didn't even move. When Ludwig got to the cage he breathed a sigh of relief. Feliciano was still breathing. He looked around the room, looking for the key. He kept glancing at Feliciano every once and a while. It was kind of strange how he wasn't responding. He continued to look.

...

_I watched him walk around, looking for something. I can't trust him. He's just like them. He only wants to drug me. He wants to harm me. He wants me to suffer just like everyone else._

_I guess he found what he was looking for. He walked over to the cage and unlocked it. He pulled me out._

_He said something. My mind is to hazy to pick it out. I closed my eyes, trying to concentrate. It was useless..._

_Let me out of this nightmare... I don't want to be hurt again..._

_..._

Ludwig picked Feliciano up bridal style. It was kind of eerie how Feliciano didn't repond. His eyes looked so emotionless. He walked out the room.

"Kiku! I have him!" Ludwig called. Kiku came down the stairs and walked over. He looked at Feliciano worriedly.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. I found some syringes, I think they have drugged him."

"I see. Let's get out of here."

They left the warehouse. They heard the men coming back so they hid quickly. They waited until the men came into view. Fortunately, they didn't have Lovino. When the men walked back into the warehouse, they left.

...

"Is he going to be okay?"

It had been a couple of hours since they saved Feliciano. Feliciano was laying in Ludwig's bed, not moving or anything. Lovino hasn't left his side since. Francis and Antonio have been trying to get Feliciano to respond, but it hasn't worked. Even Kiku tried some things to help, but nothing worked. Feliciano just stared at the wall. Ludwig didn't know what to do to help him.

When everyone finally left, with Lovino cussing and throwing a huge fit, Ludwig sat in front of Feliciano. He didn't move or acknowledge that Ludwig was there.

"Feliciano? Please say something. We're worried about you. What happened to the cute little neko we knew before they took you?" Ludwig asked. Still no response. He took Feliciano's collar out of his pocket.

"I found this the day you went missing. I've kept it with me at all times, hoping it would help me find you," Ludwig said as he continued to look at Feliciano. He notice the boy shift his eyes up to look at him, but other than that, he was still unresponsive. Ludwig sighed and turned the lamp off. He laid beside Feliciano, pulling him close. He fell asleep with the young neko in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Ludwig brought some pasta up for Feliciano to eat. Unfortunately, Feliciano wouldn't eat it. He continued to stare at the wall like he did the night before.

There's no way this is because they drugged him. It would have worn off by now, Ludwig thought as he looked at Feliciano. He reached up a pet him. His ears twitched, surprising Ludwig. That was the first reaction he had seen from Feliciano since he rescued him.

Ludwig looked at the time and got up.

"I have to go Feliciano. Gilbert and I will be back later." he said. He didn't get a response. He left the room.

...

_How can I trust him? I know deep inside, he wants to hurt me. But he touched me so gently. He didn't hurt me. Is he trying to fool me?_

_Yes, that's it. He's trying to make me trust him. As soon as he gets my trust, he'll betray me once again._

...

When they got home that night, Feliciano still hadn't moved. He was sleeping when Ludwig checked on him. He walked over to him and kneeled down. He grabbed Feliciano's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Feliciano's eyes opened slowly. They were still the same emotionless ones they were when Ludwig left. Ludwig sighed sadly.

Ludwig began to pet Feliciano. Feliciano's ears twitched once again, and this time a purr came from the boy. Ludwig smiled. A purr was hopeful, right?

Gilbert walked over and sat beside Ludwig.

"Wow, he's actually purring," Gilbert said softly. Ludwig didn't say anything.

"You know, it's going to be bad if he doesn't improve."

"I know. But what can we do?"

"I don't know. You might want to consider giving him up. Or letting him live with Antonio and Lovino." Feliciano whimpered slightly. They both looked at him. Ludwig felt a shiver run through him. Feliciano eyes... They were still emotionless, yet they held so much anger in them.

"Feliciano? Are you okay?" Ludwig asked, receiving a growl from Feliciano. Gilbert eyes widened.

"Feli?"

Feliciano's growled louder and tears flowed from his eyes. Ludwig reached out to Feliciano and rubbed his head gently.

"Feliciano, please calm down. What's wrong?" Feliciano's growling died down. His eyes went blank again, tears still falling from his eyes. Ludwig looked at Gilbert in confusion.

"I wonder what that was." Gilbert shrugged.

"I probably said something that made him mad."

...

_I knew they didn't care. They want to get rid of me. They never cared, have they? I can't trust them... I can't trust Ludwig..._

_Would this be easier if I didn't love him?_


	10. Chapter 10

A month has passed. Feliciano didn't show signs of improvement. He wouldn't eat anything so he lost a lot of weight. Gilbert had suggested letting him live with Lovino, but Ludwig declined that. He wasn't going to let Feliciano go. He wanted to be there when Feliciano got better. He just hoped it would be soon.

...

After he and Gilbert ate, he went up to check on Feliciano. When he got to his room, he was quite surprised. Feliciano was sitting up and staring at the door. Ludwig felt his heart skip a beat. He walked over to him.

"Feliciano?" Ludwig asked as he approached him. Feliciano ears twitched, showing that he heard him.

"Feliciano? Are you okay?" Feliciano mumbled something that Ludwig couldn't hear.

"Hm? What is it Felciano?"

"I'm hungry..." Feliciano said in a hushed voice. Ludwig nodded. He helped him up and led him to the kitchen.

Gilbert was quite surprised when Ludwig walked in with the boy. Ludwig sat him down and began to make pasta for him. Gilbert was staring at Feliciano. Feliciano didn't even care.

...

_He actually looked happy I talked to him. I expected him to slap me. They always did that when I asked for food. What made him any different. But I really needed food. My body is weak. I know I should die. Everyone would be happy if I died. But I'm not ready to die yet. I'm not ready..._

...

Ludwig sat the plate of pasta in front of Feliciano and gave him a fork. Both he and Gilbert watched as Feliciano ate slowly. His eyes weren't completely emotionless anymore. They were full of sadness. Ludwig didn't like that look in Feliciano's eyes. It didn't suit him at all.

Once Feliciano was done eating, he sat the fork down and looked at Ludwig.

"Grazie," he said in that hushed tone again. It was as if he couldn't raise his voice. Feliciano stood up slowly and fell. Ludwig caught him before he hit the floor.

"Hey, take it easy Feliciano," he said as he helped him back up. Feliciano just gave him a slight nod.

Once Ludwig helped him back to the bedroom, Gilbert walked in. Feliciano was sleeping so Ludwig cautioned him to be quiet.

"That was odd. How did you get him to come and eat?" Gilbert asked in a whisper.

"I didn't. When I walked in earlier he was sitting up and he told me he was hungry," Ludwig whispered back. Gilbert smiled a little.

"Do you think he's beginning to trust us again?"

"I hope so."

...

_I woke up from a nightmare. I gave a small yawn and looked toward the window. It was night time. I checked the clock. It said 2:30 a.m. I looked at Ludwig, who was sleeping beside me. I snuggled close to him. He was so warm. I purred involuntarily. I can't say I completely trust him..._

_But maybe I can try..._

* * *

Sorry for the short chapters . Hopefully the next one will be longer!


	11. Chapter 11

Each day progressed the same way. Feliciano would claim he was hungry and Ludwig would cook him pasta. He gradually began to gain weight again. His eyes held so much sadness. Ludwig wished he could replace that. He missed the happy-go-lucky boy. Feliciano still whispered when he talked. It was like he was afraid to raise his voice. Feliciano was still unresponsive to many things though.

One day, Lovino was sitting with Feliciano. He was trying to get Feliciano to talk to him. Feliciano didn't even nod or anything. Antonio walked over to him.

"Hey Feli. Why won't you talk to us? We aren't here to hurt you."

"Nice try," Gilbert said as he walked in the living room. "But he won't respond to anything."

"But you've managed to get him to eat?" Lovino asked. Gilbert nodded as he sat beside Ludwig.

"Ja. But other than that he's pretty much the same as before. The only time he talks is to tell us he's hungry."

Lovino looked at Feliciano. Antonio sighed and rubbed Feliciano's head. His ears flattened and he let out this weird noise. They all looked at him. Feliciano's eyes were wide.

"Stop..." Feliciano whispered. Antonio took his hand away.

"Stop..."

"I-I did!"

"What's wrong Feliciano?" Lovino asked as moved closer to him.

"STOP!" Feliciano screamed before he started to wail. He wouldn't stop wailing, no matter what they tried to do. Feliciano held his head as Lovino tried to calm him down.

"Stop hurting me! Stop it! Ludwig! Help me! Make them stop!" Felciano screamed, wailing as soon as he stopped speaking. Lovino glared at Ludwig.

"You heard him bastardo! Do something!"

Ludwig got up and approached Feliciano. He kneeled down in front of Feliciano as he kept wailing. He looked so frightened. Ludwig grabbed Feliciano's hand. Feliciano flinched at the sudden contact but he didn't pull his hand away.

"Feliciano, calm down. No one will hurt you here. We wouldn't do that." Feliciano stopped wailing, looking at Ludwig with wide eyes.

"Ludwig?"

"Ja?"

"Ludwig..."

"What is it Feliciano?" Ludwig asked. Before he knew it, the neko threw himself at him, clinging to him tightly. Feliciano whimpered as Ludwig held him. They all let out a relieved sigh.

"Wow... I'm sorry. I didn't know petting him would upset him," Antonio said as he looked at his feet. Ludwig shook his head.

"No, it's fine. He never reacted like that when me and Gilbert pet him." Feliciano was still whimpering in Ludwig's arms. Ludwig rubbed his head, trying to soothe him. Lovino sighed.

"I hate to say this, but I think he loves you, potato bastard," he growled as Ludwig looked over at me.

"I don't think he does. It's hard to tell what he's thinking." Lovino looked at Ludwig and smiled, surprising Ludwig a bit.

"Trust me. He loves you."

When Antonio and Lovino finally left, Feliciano claimed he was hungry. His voice had went back to a whisper. Ludwig led him into the kitchen and fixed him some pasta.

...

_He hugged me. He comforted me. He did it even though he should have slapped me. He should have told me to stop whining. He should have shoved more drugs in my system._

_But he hugged me. He told me they weren't going to hurt me. I believed it. I couldn't help it. He sounded so sincere. He was so gentle when he held me._

_I think I can trust him... I believe I can trust him..._

_I shall open up... I should show them that I trust them..._

...

Later that night Ludwig was laying in bed awake. He couldn't sleep. He looked over at Feliciano, jumping when he saw that he was still awake. Feliciano's ears twitched.

"Can't sleep?" he asked in a whisper. Ludwig just stared at him before nodding. Feliciano snuggled close to him. Ludwig wrapped his arms around him, receiving a purr. Ludwig smiled.

"Good night Ludwig," Feliciano said as he closed his eyes.

"Good night Feliciano."

* * *

Thank you for all the positive reviews. They really make me smile. I'm so glad people love this story as much as I love typing it. Again, thank you guys so much.


	12. Chapter 12

_I woke up when I heard the door downstairs open. My ears twitched and I immediately sat up. Fear... That's what I felt. They have come back for me. They're going to take me away. I whimpered and shook Ludwig._

_"Please wake up Ludwig..."_

...

Ludwig groaned and opened his eyes. He saw Feliciano hovering over him with wide, scared eyes.

"What's wrong Feliciano?" He asked as he sat up. Feliciano hugged him tightly and whimpered.

"Downstairs... The door downstairs opened. Ludwig, they came back for me!" Feliciano whispered as he clung to Ludwig tighter. Ludwig sighed and rubbed Feliciano's head. He gently pushed him off and got up.

"Stay here. I'll go check it out."

"Okay."

Ludwig walked out the room and went to the stairs. He saw Gilbert standing there with a baseball bat.

"What are you doing?" Ludwig whispered, making Gilbert jump.

"Ludwig! Don't scare me like that! Anyway, I heard the door open and I was going to check it out."

"That's where I'm headed. Feliciano woke me up, saying he heard the door open."

They made their way downstairs. Gilbert peeked around to the front door. He looked back at Ludwig.

"It's wide open," he whispered. Suddenly the lights in the kitchen came on. They made their way to the kitchen door. They opened the door a crack and peeked in. Gilbert let out a frustrated growl and slammed the door open.

"Francis, what the hell are you doing here!? It's 3:30 in the morning!" Gilbert yelled as they walked in the kitchen.

"Oh hello! I was hungry so I came here," he said as he pulled out some leftovers from the fridge and put them in the microwave.

"Why didn't you just heat up something at your house?" Gilbert asked. There was a long pause.

"You know, I didn't think of that," he said. Gilbert raised the bat up and Francis flinched away. Ludwig quickly took the bat from his older brother and sighed.

"Well you scared us. Especially Feliciano," he said as he sat the bat beside the kitchen door.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Francis said as he shrugged.

"No your not, you jerk," Gilbert growled. Ludwig went upstairs. When he walked in his room, Feliciano was under the bed, peeking out. They just stared at each other. Ludwig smiled at Feliciano, trying not to laugh.

"What are you doing under my bed, Feliciano?"

"I-I was hiding. I heard Gilbert yell, so I thought something bad happened," he said as he crawled out from under the bed. He got up and walked over to Ludwig. He tilted his head.

"Nothing bad happened, right? Since your up here that means it was a false alarm."

"No, someone did break it, but he's no threat to us."

"Who was it?"

"Francis. He came here cause he was hungry," Ludwig said as he watched Feliciano's curious facial expression turn into a confused one.

"Why didn't he eat at his house?"

"He didn't think of that," he said as Gilbert walk in. Gilbert looked at Feliciano and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry my friend's stupidity scared you," he said with a tired yawn.

"It's okay. I have you two to protect me if something bad happens, right?"

"Yup! The awesome me will protect you!" Gilbert gave Felciano a thumbs up and Ludwig sighed.

"Can we please go back to bed? I'm tired and we have work tomorrow."

"Ja. Night Feliciano, night Ludwig," Gilbert said as he left the room. Feliciano and Ludwig crawled back in bed, with Feliciano cuddling close to Ludwig. Ludwig wrapped his arms around Feliciano, listening to his steady breathing. They sat in silence for a while.

"Hey Ludwig?"

"Ja?"

Felciano shifted so he look up at Ludwig. His eyes were actually holding emotions. Curiousity, happiness and something else Ludwig couldn't identify. Feliciano closed his eyes and breathed out. He looked back at Ludwig, and for the first time since Ludwig took him in, his face was serious.

"Do you... Do you love me?" he asked. Ludwig's heart skipped a beat. Of course he loved him. But was it the kind of love Feliciano meant? Ludwig thought about it. He loved Feliciano's laugh and his smile. He loved Feliciano's bright personality. He loved Feliciano as a whole. He looked at Feliciano.

"Yes, Feliciano. I love you. Ich leibe dich," he said. Feliciano blushed and smiled.

"Ti amo Ludwig," he said. He leaned up and kissed him. Ludwig moved his hand to the back of Feliciano's neck and kissed back. Feliciano let out a loud purr. Ludwig pulled away and blushed. Feliciano just smiled.

"Good night Ludwig."

"Good night, my little Felciano."

...

_I was at home alone the next day. I sat on the couch staring at my lap. I refused to go out by myself. I never went out without Gilbert or Ludwig. I was afraid of being captured again. But they would protect me. I could trust them. They told me I could trust them and I believed them. I know I can._

_Memories of last night kept playing in my head. Ludwig had said he loved me. That made me extremely happy. I know I'm weak and I'm a coward. But he loves me anyway. I smiled and laid down on the couch. I closed my eyes. I would sleep down here so I would hear them when they come home. I smiled._

_Hurry home Ludwig..._


	13. Chapter 13

Ludwig was walking to the grocery story. Feliciano was holding his hand tightly and he kept looking around. Even though Feliciano was back to normal, Ludwig could tell he was still worried. People were staring at them, but Ludwig had gotten used to all the stares.

When they got what they need and left the store, Feliciano let out a small whimper. Ludwig looked at him and noticed Feliciano was pale. He was also breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?"

"S-Si... I'm fine..."

When they got home Ludwig got the thermometer. Feliciano looked at him.

"Open your mouth."

"Hm? Why?"

"I'm going to check your temperature. Now, open your mouth," Ludwig explained.

When the thermometer beeped, Ludwig looked at the numbers displayed on the screen. He frowned and looked at Feliciano.

"You need to go lay down. Your temperature is 101," Ludwig said and Feliciano shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. Really..." Feliciano trailed off and let out a shakey breath. Ludwig led him to the bedroom.

"You need to lay down. I won't take no for an answer."

When Ludwig got him situated, he went and got a rag. He wet it with cold water and went back to his bedroom. He laid it on Feliciano's forehead as the neko gazed up at him.

"Am I going to be okay Ludwig?"

"Hm? Ja, it's just a fever. You just need to rest so it will go away."

"Okay."

Ludwig was putting groceries away when Gilbert walked in.

"Hey Ludwig. Where's Feli?"

"Laying down. Please don't bother him, he's running a fever."

"What's that? Feli is running a fever?" Francis said as he took an apple off the counter and bit into it. Ludwig glared at him.

"Ja, so that means don't bother him."

"Your no fun," Francis said as he pouted. Gilbert helped Ludwig put the rest of the groceries away and he sat down at the table.

"If his fever gets any higher I will go pick up some fever reducer," Gilbert said and Ludwig nodded.

A few hours later, Ludwig walked back to his room. He checked Feliciano's temperature, relieved and disappointed that it hasn't changed. Feliciano was sweating a little and his ears laid flat against his head.

"Can I please take some of these covers off? I'm burning up," Feliciano asked and Ludwig shook his head.

"Nein. Sweating it out is one way to get rid of a fever. Plus, when you take the covers off, you'll complain about being cold."

"Where are you going to sleep tonight? Just in case what I have is contagious."

"I'll sleep in the guest room."

"Okay."

After dinner, Ludwig cooked some soup for Feliciano. He carried it to his bedroom and Feliciano sat up as he came in. Ludwig smiled.

"Feeling any better?"

"No..."

"Okay. I brought you soup," he said, giving the bowl to Feliciano.

"Grazie Ludwig," he said as he smiled at him. Ludwig and Feliciano talked as Feliciano ate. When he got done, Ludwig took the bowl as Feliciano laid down.

"Good night Ludwig."

"Night Feliciano."

Ludwig went to the kitchen and washed dishes. Gilbert watched him.

"Did he get any better?"

"Feliciano said he didn't feel any better. Hopefully he'll be better tomorrow."

"Ja," Gilbert said as he stood up. "I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Good night."

After Ludwig finished the dishes, he went to his bedroom and looked in. Feliciano was sleeping peacefully, though his breathing was irregular. Ludwig went to bed.

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter took so long for me to do. I hope it was at least worth the wait.


	14. Chapter 14

Feliciano was sitting in the backyard with a blanket wrapped around him. He was still feeling sick and Ludwig and Gilbert had left for work. He shivered slighty. Winter was coming up. The cold air signaled that. He sighed and laid down on the porch. Without meaning to, he fell asleep.

When he woke up later, he was shivering. He sat up and coughed. He had a terrible headache and his throat was sore. He got up and walked into the house. As soon as he sat down on the couch, Ludwig walked in.

"Ciao Ludwig," Feliciano said, his voice cracking a bit. Ludwig looked at him.

"Are you okay Feliciano? You didn't sound that bad when I left this-" Ludwig was cut off when Feliciano started to cough.

"I-I feel asleep outside by accident..." Feliciano ears flattened in shame. He was afraid Ludwig was going to yell at him. But instead Ludwig petted his head gently.

"It's okay. It was an accident. Gilbert is going to get some fever reducer on his way home, but we have some cough medicine," Ludwig said as he headed into the kitchen. Feliciano followed him. Ludwig poured some cough medicine in a spoon and held it out to Feliciano. Instead of taking the spoon from Ludwig, Feliciano took the spoon in his mouth. Ludwig blushed when he saw Feliciano look up at him, nothing but pure innocence in his gaze. Feliciano pulled away and Ludwig forced himself to look away. Feliciano hugged him.

"Grazie Ludwig."

"A-Ah, ihr empfang," Ludwig said. Suddenly Gilbert walked in and whistled. Feliciano pulled away and looked at him.

"So are you two finally dating?" he asked with a grin on his face. Ludwig and Feliciano blushed at that.

"N-No we are not!" Ludwig said while Feliciano just gazed at his feet. Gilbert just laughed.

"Sure, okay. I got the fever reducer," he said as he set the bag on the counter. Ludwig just nodded and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. Gilbert looked at Feliciano and frowned.

"You're really pale. Are you okay?"

"Si. I just fell asleep outside," Feliciano said, smiling nervously. Gilbert laughed.

"You're just too cute! I can see why Ludwig likes you!"

"He told me he loved me a few weeks ago," Feliciano said happily, making Ludwig choke on his water. Gilbert grinned.

"Did he now? Did you tell him you love him also?"

"Si!"

"Then why are-"

"That's none of your business, bruder!" Ludwig cut him off. He took the box of fever reducer from the bag and opened it. He took out one of the pills and handed it to Feliciano. He just stared at it. Gilbert frowned.

"Something wrong, Feli?"

"I don't know what this is."

Ludwig facepalmed. He handed Feliciano his bottle of water.

"It's a pill. Put it in your mouth and then drink some water so you can swallow it," Ludwig explained. Feliciano did as he was told and he coughed after swallowing the water.

"Good. Now go lay down."

Feliciano nodded and went upstairs. Ludwig and Gilbert were silent for a while. Gilbert looked at Ludwig seriously.

"Ludwig, I don't mean to pry, but if you love him then you two should date. Don't send him mixed messages," Gilbert said and Ludwig sighed.

"I can't. I'm still worried about his mental stability. I have to wait to make sure I don't make it worse."

"I see," Gilbert said before he left the kitchen.

...

Later, Ludwig was laying in bed awake. He wasn't used to sleeping alone anymore. He was used to a certain little neko holding on to him while he slept. He got up and went to his bedroom. When he peeked in, Feliciano looked at him. Ludwig walked over.

"What's wrong Ludwig? Couldn't sleep?"

"J-Ja..."

Feliciano sat up, "I couldn't either."

Ludwig sat beside him.

"I don't like sleeping alone Ludwig," Feliciano said as he hugged him.

"I don't either."

They both laid down. Feliciano was cuddle close to Ludwig as always and he was purring loudly. Ludwig kissed his forehead. They both fell asleep.

* * *

A long time skip is coming, I'm going to skip to spring. There's a reason for that, I bet yall can guess...


	15. Chapter 15

Winter passed by slowly. Feliciano was sick on and off all winter. Ludwig was constantly worried about him, but he always got better. Soon, Spring came, along with a new kind of "sickness" that Ludwig never expected...

...

Ludwig was sitting on the porch, drinking coffee. Feliciano walked out and sat beside him. He was unusually quiet. Ludwig looked at him and noticed he looked uncomfortable. He was squirming and he had a weird look on his face. Ludwig closed his book and Feliciano looked at him. Ludwig felt his forehead.

"You don't feel warm. Are you feeling okay?"

"Y-Yea... I'm fine," Feliciano said, blushing a bit. Ludwig was about to say something when Gilbert walked out, followed by Francis.

"Feli! How are you?" Francis asked as he sat beside him. He noticed the look on his face and grinned. Feliciano whimpered slightly and gave Francis a nervous smile.

"C-Ciao Francis," he said. Francis just grinned more.

"Are you okay Feli?"

"S-Si..."

"Really?" Francis reached over and began to pet Feliciano's tail. Feliciano stiffened up and let out a weird noise. Gilbert started to laughed and Ludwig looked at Feliciano with a confused face. Feliciano's face turned red. He got up and ran into the house. Francis laughed.

"Anyone want to explain what just happened?" Ludwig asked as he glared at Francis. Francis looked at him and leaned back. Gilbert sat beside him.

"Ludwig, think about it. It's Spring. What happens in Spring?"

"It gets warmer and it rains," Ludwig said, sending Gilbert and Francis into another fit of laughter.

"No, Ludwig. Think about the animals. Cats to be more specific. What happens to the cats?"

"They go into-" Ludwig stopped and his eyes widened. "Are you trying to tell me that Feliciano is in heat!?"

"No, only female cats go into heat. But boy cats want to mate, especially if a female cat is nearby. Seeing as Feli and Lovi are the only nekos around, I doubt it's that. But they will still be sensitive to particular scents. Like yours, for instance," Francis said as he looked at Ludwig. Ludwig gave him a confused look.

"My scent?"

"Yes. Since Feli likes you, he'll be sensitive to your scent," Francis explained like this was the most normal topic in the world. Ludwig's eyes twitched.

"So is that why he's been acting wierd since this morning?"

"Most likely. I didn't know that you had noticed," Gilbert said, looking at Ludwig with a grin.

"You should have seen Lovi! He punched Francis for touching his tail!" Gilbert laughed and Francis frowned.

"Don't laugh! That really hurt!"

Ludwig sighed and got up, heading inside. He walked into the living room, noticing Feliciano was crying. Ludwig walked over.

"H-Hey Feliciano, what's wrong?" he asked, noticing Feliciano stiffen up. He looked up at him and tried to wipe the tears away.

"It's nothing, Ludwig," Feliciano said. Ludwig tried to kneel down, but Feliciano bolted from the chair. He stood about five feet away and he looked so sad. Ludwig sighed.

"Is it because of me?" Ludwig asked and Feliciano shook his head quickly.

"N-No! It's me really... I feel weird around you... I-I'll be okay once spring is over, I promise," Feliciano said, his ears flattening against his head. Ludwig nodded.

"I understand Feliciano."

"Feli!" Francis tackled Feliciano, making him squeak. He pushed Francis away and growled.

"Don't hug me! I'm mad at you for touching my tail!" Feliciano said as he ran upstairs.

"Hahaha, you made him mad Francis!" Gilbert said, sitting down on the couch. Ludwig sighed, already wishing spring was over.

...

Feliciano was staring out the window. It was midnight and Ludwig was already asleep. Feliciano couldn't sleep with Ludwig so close to him, but he didn't want to sleep alone. He let out a breath and walked back to the bed. He crawled under the cover and scooted closer to Ludwig hesitantly. He laid his head on his chest. He fell asleep to the sound of Ludwig's steady heartbeat.

* * *

So how many people want a lemon (sex scene)? I know I'll regret asking that since I'm terrible at writing them, but I just want to take some suggestions from the people who love this story, it would have never gotten this far without yall :)


	16. Chapter 16 Non Lemon

The next day, Gilbert had went to Antonio's house with Francis, and was more than likely going to stay the night. Ludwig kind of felt sorry for Lovino since he had to deal with all three of them together, which was never good. Feliciano wasn't feeling well so he was laying down. Ludwig went to check on him.

"Hey Feliciano. Are you feeling any better?" he asked as he walked in. Feliciano smiled at him.

"Not really. It's kind of an uncomfortable feeling," he said as he sat up. Ludwig sat beside him and petted him. Feliciano purred and leaned on him.

"Your scent seems stronger, Ludwig. I don't know why," Feliciano said as he snuggled against Ludwig. Ludwig blushed.

"Don't say things like that, it's embarrassing," Ludwig said as Feliciano looked up at him. He had the most innocent look on his face. Ludwig ruffled his hair, making Feliciano giggle. Ludwig smiled at him.

He's too cute, Ludwig thought as he hugged Feliciano. Feliciano's tail fluffed out.

"A-Ah... Ludwig," Feliciano said as he hugged back. Ludwig noticed Feliciano was burning up.

"You feel like you have a fever."

"Really? But I feel fine, except for that uncomfortable feeling..." Feliciano said, shifting a bit.

Ludwig blushed when he realized what Feliciano meant by uncomfortable feeling. He looked away and sighed.

...

Ludwig and Feliciano were sitting on the bed. Ludwig was drying Feliciano's hair.

"Do you feel better now?" Ludwig asked, trying to keep his own wet hair out of his face.

"Si!"

"That's good."

They were silent for a while. Ludwig set the towel on the bed and Feliciano looked at him. He crawled into Ludwig's lap.

"I love you Ludwig."

"I love you too Feliciano," Ludwig said as he kissed him.

* * *

I'm so sorry about this sorry excuse of a chapter, but I had nothing. Okay, so don't expect another update from this story for a long time. It takes me forever to type a lemon. I'll be as fast as I can and still try to make it a good lemon. But my other stories are probably going to be more updated than this one.


	17. Chapter 16 Lemon

The next day, Gilbert had went to Antonio's house with Francis, and was more than likely going to stay the night. Ludwig kind of felt sorry for Lovino since he had to deal with all three of them together, which was never good. Feliciano wasn't feeling well so he was laying down. Ludwig went to check on him.

"Hey Feliciano. Are you feeling any better?" he asked as he walked in. Feliciano smiled at him.

"Not really. It's kind of an uncomfortable feeling," he said as he sat up. Ludwig sat beside him and petted him. Feliciano purred and leaned on him.

"Your scent seems stronger, Ludwig. I don't know why," Feliciano said as he snuggled against Ludwig. Ludwig blushed.

"Don't say things like that, it's embarrassing," Ludwig said as Feliciano looked up at him. He had the most innocent look on his face. Ludwig ruffled his hair, making Feliciano giggle. Ludwig smiled at him. He watched as Feliciano's tail waved back and forth. Without thinking, he reached out and grabbed his tail gently, stroking it. Feliciano's back arched and he squirmed.

"A-Ah... Ludwig," Feliciano looked at him with longing. He rubbed his face against Ludwig's as he let out a loud purr. Ludwig pulled Feliciano in his lap and kissed him. Feliciano kissed back.

"I guess I will have to help you," Ludwig said as he gently rubbed Feliciano's cheek. Feliciano blushed and looked away.

"You don't have to if you don't want too," Feliciano said and Ludwig smiled. It was cute when he acted shy. He began to pet him and Feliciano purred loudly. Ludwig began to run his hand down Feliciano's back. When he got to the base of Feliciano's tail, Feliciano gasped and his back arched. Ludwig kissed his neck as he slid his hand back up but under Feliciano's shirt. Feliciano squirmed and his ears flattened.

He's squirming on the wrong place, Ludwig thought as he slid his hand up to Feliciano's nipple and pinched it.

"O-Ow! That hurt," Feliciano said as he looked at Ludwig.

"Sorry," Ludwig said as he slid Italy's shirt off. "Let me make it up to you."

He kissed his nipple and then licks it. Feliciano let out a soft moan as Ludwig licked his other nipple. He unbuttoned Feliciano's pants. Feliciano tried to hold his moan back as Ludwig reached into his pants and rubbed his member.

"It's okay... You can let it out. No need to hold back your moans," Ludwig said. He kissed him and pulled off Feliciano's pants. Feliciano blushed and Ludwig stroked his member. Feliciano moaned, making Ludwig blush.

"Ah... Ludwig."

Ludwig felt himself harden. He rubbed Feliciano's thighs and Feliciano got a confused look on his face.

"Something is poking my leg," he said and Ludwig blushed more.

"A-Ah... Sorry that's me," Ludwig said as he moved the hair that fell in front of his face. He took of his own shirt and Feliciano shifted a bit. Ludwig groaned and kissed Feliciano with a bit of force. Feliciano kissed back and Ludwig licked his bottom lip as he rubbed the tip of Feliciano's member, making Feliciano gasp. Ludwig thrusted his tongue into Feliciano's mouth.

Feliciano pressed his hips against Ludwig's and Ludwig reached around and grabbed the base of his tail again. Feliciano moaned loudly as his tail fluffed out. Ludwig used his middle finger to massage his entrance.

"That feels weird," Feliciano said as he looked away in embarrassment.

"This is where I'm going to please you," Ludwig said as he laid Feliciano on the bed. He stood up and unbuttoned his pants.

"Could you get on all fours?" he asked and Felciano did as he was told. He had his head laying on the bed with his butt in the air.

"Like this?" he asked shyly, not even looking at Ludwig.

"Yes, you look very inviting." Ludwig took his pants off and got on the bed.

"Your scent got stronger," Feliciano said as he watched Ludwig open a drawer on the side table. He pulled out a tube of something and Feliciano looked at him.

"What is that?"

"Lubricant," Ludwig stated as he poured some on his fingers. He rubbed Feliciano's entrance.

"Ah," Feliciano gasped at this. The lubricant was cold against his skin. When Ludwig stuck his fingers in, Feliciano let out a yelp and his ears shot up. Ludwig bit his lip as he thrusted his fingers in and out, getting him ready. Feliciano whimpered when Ludwig removed his fingers. Ludwig grabbed Feliciano's hips and pressed himself against his entrance.

"It's going to hurt a bit... please bare with me, alright?" He leaned over and kissed the back of Feliciano's neck, sending a shiver of delight through him.

"Okay..."

Ludwig pushed in slowly and Feliciano bit down on the sheets to stop himself from crying out. Ludwig managed to push himself all the way in and he breathed out roughly.

"Is this your first time?" he asked, receiving a nod from Feliciano.

"Don't worry... This is my first also, believe it or not," he said as he rubbed Felciano's tail.

"R-Really?"

"Ja," he said as he leaned over and nibbled on one of Feliciano's ears. Feliciano gasped as a wave of pleasure shot through him, his ears being just as sensitive as his tail.

"Is it alright if I move now?"

"Si."

Ludwig began to move, slowly at first. When Feliciano let out a moan of approval, Ludwig put his hand on Felciano's head, picking up the pace a bit.

"Ah! Ludwig!"

Ludwig's hand tightened and his finger pulled on Feliciano's curl.

"Aah!" Feliciano moaned as Ludwig got faster. Feliciano clenched his hands, being driven over the edge.

"I'm going to cum soon."

"M-Me too!"

Ludwig opened his eyes, making short, fast thrusts. He shoved himself all the way in and came inside him. Feliciano practically screamed as he came also. They both were breathing heavily. Feliciano wiggled his hips, still not completely satisfied.

"Are you pleased or do you want more?" Ludwig asked him.

"I'm still turned on..." Feliciano said and Ludwig smiled. He flipped Feliciano over without pulling out, surprising him a bit. He placed his hands on both sides of Feliciano's head as he gazed up at him with a cute face. Ludwig kissed him.

"Then you won't mind if I get rougher?" he asked and Feliciano shook his head. He started to move again and this time Feliciano moved his hips as well. Ludwig let out a moan and began to thrust roughly into Feliciano. Feliciano moaned at this.

"It's so much easier to move now," Ludwig said as he reached down and rubbed Feliciano's member. Feliciano's hips jumped at this. He began to stroke it as he continued to move in and out.

"Ludwig~" Feliciano called out, closing his eyes.

"Nnn... I love it when you say my name Feliciano."

Feliciano smiled at him and Ludwig smiled back. Feliciano felt pressure building up in his abdomen again.

"I feel it coming again," Ludwig said as his hand tightened around Feliciano's member.

"Me too," Feliciano said as another moan escaped his lips. Ludwig thrusted a few more times before releasing inside Feliciano again, causing some to spill out. Feliciano came again, his seed getting on his chest. Ludwig laid his head on Feliciano's chest as they both breathed heavily. Feliciano purred and Ludwig chuckled.

"Come on, we need to take a bath."

"Okay."

...

Ludwig and Feliciano were sitting on the bed. Ludwig was drying Feliciano's hair while Feliciano was purring in contentment.

"Do you feel better now?" Ludwig asked, trying to keep his own wet hair out of his face.

"Si!"

"That's good."

They were silent for a while. Ludwig set the towel on the bed and Feliciano looked at him. He crawled into Ludwig's lap.

"I love you Ludwig."

"I love you too Feliciano," Ludwig said as he kissed him.

* * *

My mind is dead now. Hope yall like this.


	18. Chapter 18

A few days have passed. Spring seemed to be easier to live through now for Feliciano. He was sitting in a tree, listening to the birds chirping. Ludwig and Gilbert were at work so he was home alone.

He let out a yawn and crawled down the tree. His ears twitched when he heard the front door open. He ran in the house and into the living room. When he saw Ludwig he ran over and hugged.

"Welcome home Ludwig!" Feliciano said cheerfully. Ludwig smiled and petted him, earning a loud purr. He walked to the kitchen and Feliciano followed him. Feliciano watched as Ludwig prepared dinner.

A few minutes had passed when the front door opened again.

"I'm home," Gilbert called. He walked into the kitchen and looked at Feliciano. He smiled and ruffled his hair.

"How are you feeling Feliciano? Is Spring still bothering you?" he asked. Feliciano shook his head.

"Nope! I feel fine!" Feliciano said cheerfully. Gilbert laughed.

"That's good, though you were quite fun to mess with."

"You're so mean," Feliciano said as he looked at Ludwig. Ludwig smiled at him, which Feliciano returned.

...

Feliciano was leaning on the windowsill. The wind felt so nice. It had become a habit to feel the wind before he went to bed. Ludwig walked over and hugged him. Feliciano smiled.

"Hey Ludwig?"

"Ja?"

Feliciano looked up at him with his bright, amber eyes. "We'll be together until the end right?"

Ludwig smiled and kissed his forehead, "Of course Feliciano. I would never dream of leaving you."

Feliciano got on his tiptoes and kissed Ludwig.

"I love you Ludwig," he said as he hugged Ludwig tightly.

"I love you too, Feliciano."

~End~

* * *

This is the last chapter guys :) Thank you for sticking with this story until the very end!

Now on another note, I have some exciting news. My friend is making this story into a visual novel! It will be posted on deviantart. Her username is TsunamiJurai :)


End file.
